In one aspect, this invention relates to the catalytic dehydrogenation of alkanes to alkenes. In another aspect, this invention relates to the catalytic dehydrocyclization of alkanes to cycloalkenes and aromatic hydrocarbons. In still another aspect, this invention relates to the catalytic dehydrogenation of cycloalkanes to cycloalkenes and aromatic hydrocarbons. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic process for upgrading gasoline-type hydrocarbon mixtures to fuels having a higher octane rating.
Catalytic processes for the dehydrogenation and/or dehydrocyclization of alkanes and cycloalkanes are well known. Also processes for reforming of gasoline-type hydrocarbon fractions to fuels of higher octane rating are commercially practiced. However, there is an ever present need to develop new processes employing more effective catalysts for these important processes.